


When You Turn Around And Say...

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2020 [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Barry Allen Loves Iris West, Breathless, F/M, westallen - Freeform, westallen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Time stands still for them, and breathless they become.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Flufftober2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	When You Turn Around And Say...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Breathless

“As a scientist, I know there is nothing magical about what makes us feel something for someone else. But then I see her smile… Man, that cannot be science.” 

Barry can’t forget the way she smiles. It’s there in side of his head permanently. It’s just the way she looks at him too, that one smile that is reserved just for him. He’s never felt so strongly about something either. All his life he’s felt it...the over powering urge to constantly want to hold her and be with her just like this as they look at each other and time just slows down. And everything is moving so fast around them, literally. And it’s not just because he can do it literally but the fact that even more all of this - every little detail about Iris West’s smile is what took Barry’s breath away.

Iris can say the same for Barry. His smile can light up an entire room, and there were endless times where she felt like he did. Even when they were friends she couldn’t describe the undying love for the way he smiled at her and made her feel like she could do anything. Barry would explain science and although she wouldn’t get it she would just stare at his smile and some how it all made sense to her just like how when she finally realized that Barry was the one, the one she was meant to be with forever like this. 

Together they both left each other breathless, still looking at each other’s smile, as they slowly and finally kissed. It wasn’t science anymore, it was literal chemistry between to people who were destined to be together. 

“I’ll never forget the first time I felt something for you,” Iris whispered against Barry’s lips.

Barry murmured a soft what against them as he bit down on it.

“The way you turned around to look at me and flashed a smile, it was that smile that made me realize - I’m in love with Barry Allen, heart and soul.” She whispered softly teasing him back with a little bit to his lip. 

“Iris, from the day you said hello to me, smiled, and told me your name, I knew that one day, I would have you as mine. Although it did take awhile...it all happened for a reason and a purpose and I don’t regret a single thing about it.” Barry promised. 

“You leave me so breathless,” Iris moaned, pushing herself up against him, “I need you,” She crooned with that damn smile reserved just for him, and he knew exactly what she needed...

Barry lifted her up right into his arms, and sped right out of there right back into their bed...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to leave you hanging, more later in the day...


End file.
